A Wolf, His Vamp, and Their Family
by Isa Hiwatari
Summary: Sequel to Darkness can't stop love from blooming!takes off from where DCSLFB left off, Jacob and Edward are getting closer and a new baby grows, E/J main couple will others be having babies? Bella/Aro etc.
1. The Return

**Isa Hiwatari: Hey people, I've been without the internet for such a long time and now I have permanent access, so you know what that means? Now I can update all the time, I wont promise every day but I can definitely update now. So enjoy this new story and let me know what other stories to focus on, I know I have some old fans who like my UP series, so if you want that updated just review, review, review!**

**Warnings: Guy love so beware if you don't like it!!! Mature scenes so young children stay far, far away unless you have permission from a parent/gaurdian. Bad language, and I think that's it so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: you people know I'm not Stephanie Meyer, she could publish this and make money.**

**Ed/Jake (Which you all know already) A/N: This story will mainly be in Jake's POV but it will switch most likely.**

**Um so here is Chapter one for A Wolf, His Vamp, and Their Family.**

Jacob's POV

I walked into the bathroom and found Edward sleeping soundly under the warm water, I took a breath in and he no longer smelled like my ex boss. So I pulled a shirt and underwear on him and put him to bed.

I was beyond furious, I couldn't believe what had happened, I decided to call Carlisle and see what I should do about Edward. His family needed to know what had happened, by the time I grabbed the phone I could see headlights outside.

I opened the door and Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme ran in, I thankfully didn't have to say anything, Alice had gotten the whole thing in a vision. Amazing how simple traffic can hold up the saviors when I'm not around, I suddenly didn't think I'd be leaving and going far away anytime soon.

I waited with Esme and Alice in the kitchen, Jasper went to help Carlisle with Edward, Esme smiled at me brightly even though she was clearly worried about Edward. She bit her lip,

"We're so glad that your back, Edward is like different person when you aren't around."

I blushed,

"You think? I'm glad to be back, I missed everyone, especially Amelia and Chris, how did the trip go?"

Alice looked up.

"They aren't back yet, the kids are having such a good time, They are perfectly safe and they miss you both."

I smiled, I knew I could trust Alice to give me a report even when Sam wouldn't just to drive me crazy.

**Hours later...**

Edward was doing fine and he came down to sit with me, the phone rang and it was Emily, I could hear the twins.

"Lemme talk to mommy and daddy!!"

I laughed and smiled when I heard Amelia's voice,

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi baby, how are you doing?"

"Good"

"Its so lonely without you kids hurry and come back"

"Okay daddy, we love you we gotsa catch a fishie, Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! That's my fishing poleeeeeeeeeee!"

I could only laugh when the phone was dropped, Emily got the kids to talk to Edward and the evening went okay. Unfortunately, my dad called and said he and the rest of the pack would be visiting later on and I knew I had to do some cleaning...

**Okay that's all you get, I've got writer's block, I'll update soon! Review!**


	2. They are what?

**Isa Hiwatari: I bet your happy for an update finally.**

**You know the warnings so either enjoy or leave, your choice.**

**Two**

Jacobs POV (well I guess that is a duh but whatever)

Sam stared at Edward's sleeping form, "so you malled the bad guy?" I nodded, "no one touches my love except me, and you know I would never abuse him like that."

Sam nodded, " so how are you doing?"

"Okay."

Chris and Amelia were sound asleep in their rooms, Emily smiled at them, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared even my dad was over.

"Good, Chris and Amelia had a great time."

I smiled at him, "thanks for taking care of them while I was away."

"No problem, so now that all the crap is done and taken care of we need to start having some fun around here."

"Oh totally."

Quil walked into the kitchen where we were talking, "Amelia and Chris are getting ready to change, this is suppose to be the last time they grow."

"How do you know that?"

"Alice, she saw them all grown up in a few weeks, I guess she can see us all now since we are intertwined with you and Edward."

Jacob rubbed his chin, "she didn't mention that when she was here earlier."

"She probably just didn't want to spoil the last little bit of youth you get to enjoy with them."

Quil shrugged, "sorry but it's kinda a good thing, you should be happy."

I nodded, it was nice to know that they were going to safely grow up, but I wish they had a little more time to be kids, so we planned to have a big party to celebrate. After all you only grow up once.

**Ok I know that was really short but I'm going to get better I promise.**


	3. Birthday Party Surprise!

**Isa Hiwatari: Ok so I hope you enjoy the update and remember if you don't like this I really hope you stopped reading a long time ago, ok enjoy.**

**Three**

**Normal POV**

Jacob and Alice were in the kitchen trying to make a cake for the twins, and it was proving far more difficult than they thought it would be, Alice sat on the floor covered in powder, and Jacob was well covered in eggs that she threw at him.

"Alice this is hopeless, I can't believe you never made a birthday cake before."

"It's not fault, it's not like anyone in the house could have eaten it!", she tossed another egg at him which he dodged and landed on Bella who was walking in the kitchen with a grocery bag. Which she then dropped and screamed, the twins came to see what the commotion was, and burst out laughing. They darted out the kitchen before Jacob could grab them and cover them in egg.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Bella wiped egg from her face.

"Jacob doesn't know how to make cakes!" Jacob gave her the finger.

"And Alice can't read directions."

She stuck her tongue out at him, Bella started laughing, they both stared at her like they were offended hard to tell when one is covered in egg or flour.

"You poor things, I bought cake mix, cause I wasn't sure if you could do it… I'm sooooo glad I was right!"

She laughed more and bent to pick up the boxes, chocolate and strawberry, they both growled in frustration. "Bella you could have told us you were being helpful." Alice stood up and dusted herself off.

Bella snickered and handed Alice the cake mix and the frosting, fudge, she shrugged and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and that resulted in her slipping and falling, and the twins getting to laugh at her all over again.

Seth came in and mouth dropped at the mess, he was more of a neat freak than originally thought.

"What have you two done to the kitchen?"

They laughed more at his pained expression, they didn't get to offer to help clean up he shoved them out the kitchen to where a now egg free Bella was walking out of the bathroom. Within an hour the kitchen was cleaned, and Edward had taken the kids to the Cullen's house where the party would be held.

The cake came out lovely, with not only pink and white frosting roses for Amelia but a large chocolate race car going through them for Chris. The house was decorated in pink and blue, streamers were everywhere and music filled the house, plenty of presents were there to entertain them. When Jacob, Alice, Seth, and Bella arrived with the finished cake, the party had started and Amelia and Chris were running around their presents begging to open them.

Once everyone had feasted (well not the vamps I guess) on ribs, steak, chicken and plenty of other foods, Edward let the twins go to their presents.

Amelia got to go first: a CD player, two new skirts, a new doll, new shoes sized for her growth spurt, a cell phone, make-up (much to Jacob's demise), and a black teddy bear.

Chris: a CD player (green for him, pink for Amelia), some sized tennis shoes, a watch, a cell phone (again green for him, pink for Amelia), a stuffed crocodile, and a yellow race car.

Still kids they thanked everyone and immediately went to go play with their new toys as opposed to the stuff they got for being older. Everyone helped clean up, Jacob went outside to talk to Edward.

"Hey Ed."

"Yeah?"

"So about the new bab…." Edward cut him off.

He looked around and then moved his hand from Jacob's mouth, "Are you crazy? Bringing up the….package, you know I'll never hear the end of it, and quite frankly I'm too tired to be bombarded."

Jacob laughed and hugged Edward, who looked pained "What is it Ed?"

"Jacob…I don't think this one is yours."

Jacob and Edward stared at each other, both at a loss for words.

TBC

ok yeah so this isn't as supernatural as the twins conception but whatever hehe, reviews are good for the soul


End file.
